


A Beast Inside

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga





	A Beast Inside

One, two, three,  
Harry's hands are not free.  
Four, five, six, seven,  
his breathing is uneven.

The tie is tight  
he doesn't fight,  
waiting for the darkness,  
death, or only unconsciousness.

”Breath with me,”  
Malfoy asks and he can't see.  
He doesn't obey, he can't.  
Malfoy's breathing copies his like a chant.

Malfoy's hands are steady  
and Harry is ready  
for death or less, something,  
and on his neck there's suddenly nothing.

”What?” he asks annoyed.  
The tie, green and red,  
is given to him  
by hands so slim.

”I'd hoped you'd get better,  
I can't help with this matter,”  
Malfoy replies  
and for the door he nearly flies.

Harry is faster,  
opening the ropes like a master.  
Reaches for his wand,  
”Obliviate,” with a flick of a hand.

The next time Harry knows he should stop it,  
the meetings with the Slytherin git.  
Ten times obliviated, at least.  
Harry knows he's a beast.


End file.
